Making Pope-Grants in Vermont
by 1sweetlove
Summary: Olivia and Fitz are married with five children in Vermont. Their marriage is a roller coaster as they deal with cheating spouses and wild teenagers. This story contains characters from 1sweetlove stories and lovescandal1 stories.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the same story it has only been moved to 1sweetlove's account.**

Noelle Grant stood in the mirror flat ironing her twin sister Mackenzie's hair. They wanted to look nice for their first day of school tomorrow so they were wearing some of their mom Olivia's clothes and jewelry. Olivia was supposed to be at work for a few more hours so Noelle had plenty of time to style her sister's hair and find her the perfect jewelry out of Olivia's jewelry collection. Noelle looked at Mackenzie's purse on the floor. There were Twinkies in her purse.

"Mackenzie you better eat those Twinkies before mommy sees them in your purse. You know she told you not to buy anymore junk food out the vending machine at summer camp."

"I am going to eat them. I bought some of them for Mya. I forgot to give them to her when she came over her earlier today."

Mackenzie and Noelle were starting 6th grade this year. They were excited to be in their first year of middle school. Their older sisters Peyton and Shauna were in high school. Peyton was in 9th grade and Shauna was in 10th grade.

"Ok your hair is fixed. Now let's find you some earrings and a watch."

"I think I hear mommy coming up the stairs!" Mackenzie said as she walked by the door.

"No she is at work." Noelle said as she looked through Olivia's jewelry collection for some earrings.

Noelle found a pair of white pearl earrings and put them in her ears. They looked perfect with Olivia's cowl neck sweater. They were both wearing one of Olivia's cowl neck sweaters with their own jeans and Olivia's heels. They both looked at the door and dropped the watches they were holding when Olivia walked in her room.

"Hi mommy." Noelle said. She always thought quick on her feet. Makenzie looked at Olivia with a deer in the headlights look. She called Olivia the crazy lady when she saw her hit Shauna and Peyton with a belt for cursing her out a few weeks ago. She was scared Olivia was going to get Fitz belt and hit her and Mackenzie next for wearing her clothes and jewelry when she told them to stay out of her jewelry collection. They were going to wear the clothes and jewelry to school since they took the school bus and Olivia was already at work when they went to school and got home from school.

"What are you two doing in here?" Olivia asked calmly. Mackenzie and Peyton had styled their hair like hers and were playing in her clothes and jewelry. The shoes and sweaters were too big for them.

"Nothing mommy." Noelle said smiling at Olivia.

Olivia was tired. She just wanted to take a bath with a glass of wine and cuddle next to Fitz. He was supposed to be home in another hour. She decided to not get upset with Mackenzie and Noelle.

"Where are Shauna and Peyton?" Olivia asked as she put her purse in her closet.

"In Shauna's room." Mackenzie said suddenly finding her voice.

"Take off my clothes and jewelry and go to your rooms." Olivia said as she took off her heels and walked in the hall.

She walked down the hall to Shauna's room and tried to open the door it was locked. She knocked and waited for Shauna to open the door.

"Shit! Mom is here already." Shauna said as she opened the window and poured out the glass of wine. She sat the wine glass under her bed.

"I will call you back Brad." Peyton said before hanging up the phone on Brad.

Shauna opened her door and smiled at Olivia.

"Hi mommy. What are you doing here this early?" Shauna asked as she hugged Olivia.

"Who were you on the phone with Peyton?" Olivia said.

"Mathew." Peyton said quickly.

It wasn't really a lie. She was on the phone with her big brother before she called Brad.

"Come downstairs and help me cook dinner." Olivia said before walking out of Shauna's room.

She was not in the mood for drama with her girls. She just wanted a calm night with her husband.

She walked downstairs to cook dinner. She wanted the kids to eat dinner fast, so they could go to bed and she could have some alone time with Fitz.

Peyton and Shauna had just finished helping Olivia make dinner per her request. It was a typical Wednesday night in the Grant household, except for one thing, they had just dropped off Matthew, Olivia's twenty year old son back at school for his sophomore year of college at NYU. With one of her five children out of the nest, Olivia wanted to make sure she spent as much time with her kids as she could. But with her currently fighting to be promoted to partner at the law firm that she worked at she sometimes neglected to spend as much time with her kids as she should. Which explains why Shauna was drinking wine, Peyton had a boyfriend and the twins are constantly playing his Olivia's makeup and jewelry. They all sat down at the dinner table. One rule in the Grant household, no matter what was going on in their lives outside of the house is that they all sat down and eat dinner together at 7:30pm. So Olivia wasn't surprised when 11 year old Noelle & Mackenzie came running down the stairs at 7:30pm.

"Mommy, we're hungry!" they whined

"Okay, babies let's just wait a little longer. Daddy should be home soon." Olivia said. She had been calling Fitz since 6:50pm trying to see what time he would be home knowing what time dinner was and every time she called it went straight to voice mail

"Let me get another scotch, Lenny" Fitz said from the end of the sports bar.

He was out with his co-workers from his job. His phone died when they arrived at the bar at 6pm to catch the end of happy hours and he had been drinking ever since.

"Slow down, Boss. Don't you have to drive home" said Teddy to his best friend.

"Ted, man, I'm not drunk. But even if I do get drunk I'll have a cab or something get me home" Fitz replied. He wasn't exactly drunk but he was feeling nice.

"Okay, man. Whatever you say. Olivia is going to kill you!" Teddy said as he walked away

Lately every time he got a chance, Fitz would hit the bars before going home to deal with his kids. Not his wife though because she was barely there to begin with.

It was 8:00pm when Shauna walked down the steps,

"Mom, can we eat dinner now?" Shauna asked.

Giving into her kids, Olivia answered

"Yes, Shauna call everyone downstairs" Olivia replied. This was the first time she was home for dinner in time, in two weeks she wanted to have a family dinner with her husband and her children before she had to return to the office to keep working.

Olivia sat down with her kids and ate dinner. She tried not to show how pissed off she was at Fitz for missing dinner. Once all of the kids were upstairs getting ready for bed, Olivia opened a bottle of her best wine and drank a glass; she needed to get back to the office but with Fitz not being home she had no choice but to go get ready for bed. I guess I'll be leaving at 4am to get back to the office she thought to herself as she laid down to get a few hours of sleep.

It was 9pm went Fitz finally walked in the door. He knew Olivia would be pissed because he missed dinner but he really didn't care. Lately everything he did upset her and he had his own bones to pick with her.

Ever since she found out she was up for partner, he felt like she was neglecting all of her responsibilities at home and the kids. He made sure everybody did homework and checked it to make sure it was correct; he made sure Shauna came in by curfew and did everything that they should be doing together. They hadn't had sex in weeks; every time he tried to initiate it she would push him off claiming to be "Too tired". So he went upstairs and got in the bed.

"Look whose home?" Olivia said when Fitz walked into their bedroom

"Your, one to talk" Fitz responded to Olivia, he really didn't want to hear any shit from her because before tonight he had been making dinner and doing everything with their kids.

"Your children were looking for you" Olivia said to Fitz

"Shauna, knew I wasn't coming straight home today; I texted her and let her know after she got out of school" Fitz responded getting in on his side of the bed

"So, you can communicate with our 15 year old daughter but you can't communicate with your wife?" Olivia said beginning to raise her voice.

"Liv, you're never home to begin with so why would I even tell you I'm not coming home when you're never home anyway. It's not like you miss me" Fitz said. If she wanted a fight a fight was what she was going to get!

"Whatever Fitz I'm tired, I don't want to argue I have to be back in the office in 5 hours" Olivia said turning on side of the her bed

"Typical; never want to discuss anything then get mad because I miss dinner once; you know what don't respond" Fitz said. He was done arguing.

"Fitz, you know I'm up for partner! I have to be on all cylinders at all times" Liv replied. She really didn't understand why Fitz was making it seem like she was wrong when he missed dinner. Every time she missed dinner it was because she had to.

"Stop yelling, your children are asleep right down the hall, do you want to wake up the twins to us fighting; I'm done discussing this for the night; maybe if your home long enough in the morning to say hello we can talk some more" Fitz said

"I have to be at the office at 4am; I had more work to do tonight but since you were home to stay with the kids I didn't get to go" Olivia said

"What new" Fitz said sarcastically as he turned his back and closed his eyes.

Fitz woke up and it was still dark. He looked at the clock and saw it was 2:30 in the morning. Olivia had to be a work at 4:00. He knew he should let her sleep but he was still mad at her. They hadn't had sex in weeks. He was tired of her always putting her work before her family. He decided to wake her up. She was laying on her side. Fitz sat up and pulled his pajama shorts and shirt off. He turned Olivia on her back. She stirred but didn't wake up. He kissed her lips and pried her mouth open as he pulled down her pajama pants. She opened her eyes and stared at him. She was so tired. She thought she was late for work. She sat up quick and tried to get out the bed and run to the bathroom to shower so she could make it to her office on time. Fitz pushed her down when she sat up.

"Fitz I have to go to work." Olivia said as Fitz pulled off her pajama pants and unbuttoned her shirt.

"You're not going anywhere." Fitz growled in her ear as he kissed her earlobe.

"I haven' t tasted you or felt your walls clench me in two weeks." Fitz said as he kissed Olivia's neck.

"Tonight we are making another baby." Fitz said as he kissed Olivia.

Fitz put Olivia's legs over his shoulders.

"You're going to make me late Fitz." Olivia said as Fitz began to suck on her clit. After a few minutes he moved back up to her mouth kissed her and entered her moving hard and fast. He pounded her twice and stopped when she grabbed his hips to stop him. Fitz continued to kiss her.

"You're not wet enough." Fitz said as he stopped kissing Olivia. Fitz held Olivia's legs and put his face between them. He stuck his tongue in and out devouring the taste of Olivia. Olivia started to moan. Fitz came up and kissed Olivia when he could taste how wet she was. He put her legs over his shoulders and pounded into her slower until he could feel Olivia start to clench him every few seconds.

"I'm so mad at you." Fitz said as he lifted Olivia's legs over his shoulders.

"I simply ask for the woman I married, the love of my life, to be home for dinner." Fitz said as he pounded Olivia harder.

"It's that too much to ask for Olivia Grant?" Fitz said as he stopped kissing Olivia to give her a chance to answer his question.

"My name is Olivia Pope-Grant." Olivia said as she put her hands on Fitz hips and tried to free her legs from his grasp. She was still mad at him. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to try to make another baby. She made a mental note that she needed to get her birth control pills refilled as Fitz continued to pound into her. Olivia reached on the nightstand to grab her phone. It was 2:45. She needed to get in the shower and get dressed now if she was going to be to work on time. Fitz took her phone out her hand and threw it on the floor.

"You're going to make me late Fitz!" Olivia said as she tried to sit up.

"Say you will be home in time for dinner tonight." Fitz said as he kissed Olivia and held her legs over his shoulders."

Olivia didn't answer. Fitz pounded her harder.

"Say you will be home at 7:30 Olivia Grant!" Fitz growled in Olivia's ear.

"Let me up before I'm late for work!" Olivia said as Fitz pinned her hands above her head.

Olivia shook her head back and forth as to say no.

"Say. It. 7:30. Liv" Fitz said. He wasn't stopping until he heard her say it.

"Olivia. Carolyn. Grant." Fitz whisper harshly in her ear.

Liv continued to shake her head no, trying to prevent herself from moaning, until all of a sudden she felt Fitz pull out of her. She whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Fitz, Please" Olivia moaned reaching for him

"Say It." Fitz said as he teased her opening with his rock hard member

"Yes." Olivia whimpered as her legs began to tremble.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you"

"YES FITZ I WILL BE HOME AT 7:30." Olivia screamed as Fitz entered her.

"I thought you'd see things my way." Fitz said as he continued to pound into her harder.

After about 5 more minutes they both found their release together.

"Liv, I love you" Fitz said as he began to come down from his orgasmic high.

"I.. I love you too Fitz" Olivia said as she attempted to regulate her breathing while laying her head on his bare chest while he wrapped his arm around her.

Olivia look at the clock and saw it read 3:30. She began to move out of Fitz grasp. She had to be to work in a half hour. As she walked into the bathroom, Fitz screamed

"Meet me down stairs. We need to make sure we feed that baby we just made" Fitz said

"Asshole" Olivia whispered as she went to get in the shower; She secretly missed Fitz due to all the time she spent at her office but she just didn't want to tell him plus she had to make partner and nothing was going to get in her way.

Fitz pulled his pants up and went downstairs to start getting breakfast ready for the kids when they wake up.

**A/N This chapter was written by 1sweetlove and lovescandal1**


	2. Chapter 2

That night it was 7:20pm when Olivia walked through the door.

"DADDDDD! MOM'S HOME!" Peyton yelled from the living room. She was on the couch eating popcorn and watching TV.

Fitz was in the kitchen going over homework with Noelle and Mackenzie. School had just started again and they were in 6th grade now and had just transitioned from elementary school to middle school. Fitz looked at the clock, just in time he thought. The girls jumped up at the sound that their mother was home. They loved their daddy but they didn't see their mommy that much because she was always working so they were excited to see her!

"Mommy!" the twins shouted as they ran to her and wrapped themselves around her legs

"Wooaahh, two nights in a row? Did you get fired or something?" Shauna said as she walked past her mother. She was used to her not being home.

"Shauna!" Fitz said sternly as he entered the living room to greet his wife. He started dinner as soon as he walked in the house at 5:30pm and he had just finished making the vegetables.

"Sorry Dad. Hi Mom" Shauna stated.

"Hi Shauna" Olivia replied as she walked into the house with her twins still wrapped around her waist.

"Hi baby" Fitz said as he kissed Olivia. He was happy he kept her promise

"How was your day? I hope our newest edition didn't cause you too many trips to the bathroom today" Fitz said smiling as he placed his hand on Olivia's stomach

"Shut up Fitz" Olivia stated dryly as she began to walk up the stairs. She had to go back to the office but at the moment she wasn't going to tell Fitz because she didn't want to argue with him. She wanted to enjoy her time with her kids, something that she didn't get to do often. She also remembered she forgot to go pick up her new birth control prescription that her doctor called in for her. They all sat down at the table to eat dinner. They were having a nice conversation when Noelle said,

"Mommy can you read to me and Mackenzie tonight!?" She wasn't used to seeing her mommy every night so she didn't want to leave her side.

Olivia was about to tell Noelle that she had to get back to the office after dinner but the look on Fitz face told her not to go there.

"Sure baby, I'll be up as soon as you get out of the shower. How about both of you pick one story" Olivia said

"Yay!" Mackenzie and Noelle screamed as they ran upstairs to get in the shower.

The rest of the kids finished eating dinner and went upstairs to finish their homework so they could take showers and get in the bed.

"Thanks for coming home. Do you think you can make this happen every night?" Fitz asked hoping it didn't start an argument

"No Fitz and I really need to get back to the office tonight so after the girls are asleep I'm going to head back. I have a case in the morning that I need to keep prepping for" Olivia answered slightly annoyed.

"Seriously Olivia? I knew it was too good to be true. You know what. I'm done. All you care about is your precious office and becoming partner. Do you give a damn that your kids treat you like a distant relative that they see every couple of weeks?" Fitz said trying to keep his voice down.

"Fitz…" Olivia began

"Save it Liv, if you not going to be here when the kids wake up can you at least make sure you attend back to school night at the twins' new school so I can go to the high school for Peyton and Shauna or is that too much to ask? For you to take an interest in your kids?" Fitz said as he began walking out of the kitchen

After reading to the girls and making sure they were sleep. Olivia went to say good night to Peyton and Shauna who were still up. She then walked into her bedroom to tell Fitz that she was leaving.

"Fitz, I'll get to the twins to school tomorrow after court. Just text me the time" Olivia said

"Yea Liv, love you" Fitz said as he got into the shower closing the door as Olivia put her work clothes back on to get to the office. It was only 9pm and if she left now she may be able to relax a little before her client came in for court.

Olivia took her car keys out of her purse and opened her car door. Fitz was mad at her, but he had to understand why she worked so much. She was already behind in her career. For several years all she did was have babies. She stayed home with each of her kids until they started school. She was tired of putting her goals on hold just to make sure her kids had happy face pancakes for breakfast. Fitz had to understand that Olivia loves him and their children, but she had goals before she met him. Olivia took her ringing phone out her purse. She knew only Jake would be calling her this late at night. Of course he wanted to know where she was. They always ate dinner together at the restaurant across the street from the law firm when they had to work late, which was basically every day.

"Hello?" Olivia said as she answered her phone.

"Hey Olivia where are you? I was waiting to have dinner with you."

"I went home to have dinner with my husband and kids Jake. I will be in the office in 15 minutes."

"Well hurry back. We have a long night ahead of us. You know we have court in the morning."

"I know Jake. I will be there in 15 minutes." Olivia said as she hung up her phone.

"Shauna Brad asked me on a date!" Peyton said happily as she looked in Shauna's closet for something to wear.

"Cool. When are you two going out?"

"Next week Friday." Peyton said as she took a dress out of Shauna's closet.

"Don't have sex with him until he takes you shopping." Shauna said as she took her Sephora lip gloss out of her purse.

"I know the rules Shauna. You told me on the first day of school to not have sex with any guys unless they buy me something."

"Hold up. Isn't dad going to be here Friday night? How are you going to get out of the house?"

Dad will be at Mackenzie and Noelle's school. They are having a bake sale for some fundraiser."

"Oh sounds like the perfect plan. You already know mom will be at work."

"I know. Can I borrow a pair of your sexy panties just in case we have sex?'

"You want to borrow my panties Peyton?" Shauna asked as she turned her face up at Peyton.

"Yeah." Peyton said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure… "Shauna said as she put on her lip gloss. She made a mental to take Peyton shopping for her own sexy panties.

Jake was waiting in Olivia's office when she walked in the law firm. He bought rice cakes and bottles of water for Olivia. Olivia refused to eat greasy fast food. Jake hugged her when she walked in her office.

"Hey I bought some snacks."

"Thanks Jake. Let's get to work. I promised my husband I would go to my kid's school tomorrow."

"Which kids?" Jake asked as he sat across from Olivia at her desk.

"Mackenzie and Noelle."

"Oh the twins. How is Mathew?" Olivia looked up from her files when Jake said Mathew's name. Jake knew not to ask her about Mathew.

"Mathew is fine Jake." Olivia said as she put a folder in front of Jake.

Jake looked at Olivia and smiled. They would only talk about work tonight.

**A/N This chapter was written by 1sweetlove and lovescandal1**


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia sat at her desk drinking a sprite and eating crackers. She had thrown up yesterday and today, but she still went to work. She had to meet with a client in 15 minutes. She had argued with Fitz again yesterday about her being at work so much. She was so tired. Jake had offered to take her to lunch at their usual spot, but she turned him down. She just wanted to finish her work for the day and go home and get some sleep. She knew her house would be loud since it was Saturday and her kids were at home. She told Jake she was going home for the day after lunch.

"You don't look so good Olivia." Jake said as he walked in Olivia's office.

"I'm fine Jake. I think it's just food poisoning. I felt fine until I ate lunch at the restaurant we went to yesterday."

"We always eat there and you always order the same thing. You've never gotten sick from the food before. Maybe you should take a pregnancy test."

Olivia looked up at Jake. He was crossing the line. She knew Jake still wanted her. They had a fling in college. He knew something no one else knew. That Mathew might not be Fitz son. She wasn't wrong for having a fling with Jake. Her and Fitz were broken up for two weeks. She didn't plan on having sex with Jake. Fitz had gotten upset with Olivia not hanging out with him two weekends in a row. She had events with her sorority sisters. She told Fitz they would hang out the next weekend. Fitz was tired of her never having time for him. He told her their relationship was over. They had been dating four months. Olivia was lonely and Fitz wouldn't talk to her for two weeks. Olivia knew Jake from the frat parties she attended with her sorority sisters. They talked hugged and before Olivia knew it she was on her back with her legs wrapped around Jake's waist. She felt terrible afterwards. Fitz called her the next day and told her he couldn't go another day without talking to her. He was outside her door on the phone. Olivia opened the door and Fitz started kissing her as soon he walked in her house. Olivia was happy to see him, but she felt terrible about having sex with Jake. She going to tell Fitz she had sex with Jake when they were broken up but she changed her mind when she could see the longing in Fitz eyes. Fitz picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. Her and Fitz had sex as they listened to the rain against her window. Olivia felt terrible emotionally and a few weeks later she felt terrible physically. She took a pregnancy test and she was pregnant. She told Jake the baby was Fitz. She used a condom with Jake, but the condom broke. So Olivia really wasn't sure who was the father of Mathew.

Olivia wanted to show Fitz she could put their family first. She stopped going to parties and other events her sorority was having. She spent all her time taking care of Mathew and making sure dinner was ready for Fitz when came home from work. A few years later Olivia got pregnant with Shauna. She was fine until she got pregnant a few months after that with Peyton. She felt like her kids were taking over her life. Mathew was in elementary school and she had two babies at home. Olivia told Fitz she was not having any more babies and that she was getting on birth control. She started getting her birth control shot every three months. She gained weight and told her doctor she wanted to switch to birth control pills. When she went to get her exam for her birth control pills the doctor told her she was pregnant. Olivia cried and she cried louder when the doctor told her she was pregnant with twins. Fitz told her they would be fine. He told her he stop working on the weekends so he could be home all day with her and the kids. Olivia finally started law school when her twins were five years old. Olivia had been a lawyer for two years and she was doing everything she could to become a partner at the law firm she worked for.

"I'm fine Jake. I'm not pregnant.

Olivia knew she was pregnant. Fitz told her that night they were going to make another baby and he was right. Olivia only threw up when she was pregnant. She was devastated. She didn't want any more kids. She took her birth control pills every day and they had been working fine for the last eleven years. She considered not telling Fitz about the pregnancy and getting an abortion, but she knew he would find out and divorce her. She liked being married and she loved her kids. She wanted her career, her husband, and her kids. She wanted it all.

"Ok." Well your client is here.

Olivia smiled at Jake as he walked out her office. She just wanted to go home take a bubble bath and sleep.

"Peyton." Shauna said as she walked in Peyton's room with a glass of wine.

"There is a rumor going on around school that you fucked Brad in the boys locker room. Is it true?"

Shauna asked as she sat on the window seat in Peyton's room.

"No I did not fuck Brad. He is mad because he couldn't be my lab partner in biology class. The teacher assigned some nerd name Steven to be my lab partner. I told Brad that we would still hang out together after school. He grabbed my arm in the hallway and told me I was his girl. I told him to get his hands off me. He wouldn't let go and Alicia poured her bottle of water in his face. I haven't talked to Brad since last week. Steven is a cute nerd Shauna. He has an older brother name Jordan. You should try to get Jordan as your lab partner for your chemistry class."

"I don't date nerds Peyton." Shauna said as she finished drinking her class of wine.

"Mommy!" Shauna and Peyton looked in the hall when they heard Mackenzie and Noelle.

"Shit she is home early again." Shauna said as she put the wine glass under Peyton's bed.

"She didn't come in here. She just went straight to her and dad's bedroom. Did you see her face? She looks like she has been throwing up?" Shauna said to Peyton.

"Well I hope she is not pregnant. She doesn't need any more kids. All she cares about is her damn job at that law firm. She should just go pack her shit and move into her office. She can take the twins with her." Peyton said as she closed her bedroom door.

Shauna laughed at Peyton.

"I need that dress back that you borrowed from me. I'm going out with my friends to that new teen club that is opening tonight. I told dad I was going to the movies. Bianca will be here to pick me up at 7:00."

"I'm going too." Peyton said as she took the dress out of her closet for Shauna.

"Fine be ready at 7:00." Shauna said as she walked out of Peyton's room.

**A/N this chapter was written by 1sweetlove**


	4. Chapter 4

"Who wants ice cream?" Fitz said as he walked in the house with a gallon of ice cream.

Noelle and Mackenzie had won an award for selling the most cookies for their school's fundraiser. Fitz took the twins to work with him and they convinced everyone in his office to buy their cookies. He bought them ice cream to reward them for their hard work.

"I want ice cream!" Noelle shouted as she ran in the kitchen.

"What kind did you buy?" Mackenzie asked as she followed Noelle in the kitchen.

"Strawberry for you and vanilla for Noelle." Fitz said as he sat the ice cream on the counter.

"Go tell Shauna and Peyton to come down here and get some ice cream." Fitz said as he took some bowls out the cabinet.

Fitz put four bowls of ice cream on the counter before walking upstairs to his room. He was ready to change out of his stiff work clothes and into some comfortable shorts and a t-shirt. Fitz rented movies for the kids. He told Shauna she could go to the movies with her friend Bianca. He expected Olivia to be home in time for dinner. She usually came home on time on Saturdays. He just wanted her to be on time for dinner the other six days of the week. She was acting different after their argument yesterday. She looked sick when she left for work this morning. Fitz knew that Olivia's period was late. He thought she was pregnant. He wanted to ask her, but he knew Olivia would avoid the question. He had bought a pregnancy test on the way home from work. He opened the door to their room and was surprised to find Olivia sleep under the covers. Olivia being sleep in the middle of the day told Fitz everything he needed to know. Fitz turned on the light and Olivia pulled the cover over her head.

"I thought you were sleeping." Fitz said.

"I can't sleep with all this noise. Do Mackenzie and Noelle have to scream every word they say?"

Fitz laughed.

"They're excited to see you home this early. I thought you wouldn't be here until 7:30."

"I finished work early and I'm here."

Fitz walked over to the dresser and pulled the pregnancy test out the bag.

"I bought something for you." Fitz said as he opened the box and handed the pregnancy test to Olivia.

Olivia looked at Fitz. She couldn't believe he bought her a pregnancy test. She didn't want to tell him she was pregnant. She tried to think of a way to get out of taking the test.

"I can't take that now. I have to take it first thing in the morning." Olivia said as she looked at the pregnancy test.

"You only have to take it first thing in the morning if your period isn't due yet. You are a week late. You can take the pregnancy test now." Fitz said as he stood by the bed holding the pregnancy test.

Olivia looked at Fitz for a whole minute without saying anything. She was hoping he would leave her alone. He didn't move. Olivia took the pregnancy test from Fitz and walked in the bathroom. She came out a minute later and got back in the bed. She looked at Fitz walk in the bathroom three minutes later. He came out smiling as he looked at the pregnancy test.

I'm going to go downstairs to start on dinner. I will bring you your food up here in an hour. You're not going to work tomorrow and I'm making an appointment with a marriage counselor. We need to work out our issues before the baby gets here." Fitz said before walking out the bedroom and closing the door.

Shauna and Peyton had just arrived at the new teen club to see her friends Bianca and Lauren. That night they really enjoyed themselves. Shauna taught Peyton the art of attracting guys while still protecting her little sister from any asshole that may have been there.

They sat and laughed and danced and had a really great time. Peyton was in awe of how much fun Shauna got to have. Even though they were only a year apart sometimes it felt like more.

As they walked up to their front door after having such a great night, Peyton looked to Shauna and said "Can I go out with you again"

"Yes Peyton." Shauna said putting her key in the front door

Both girls had been having such a great time that they never stopped to check their phones to see what time it was. Which is why they didn't realize that they were late, an hour past curfew.

Walking into the house, they were greeted by the sight of their mother lying on the couch with a ginger ale and a pack of crackers. Olivia still couldn't keep anything down, but she didn't want to be cooped up in the room all day so Fitz set her up in the living room and went to take a shower in their bedroom.

"Well, look who decided to come home." Olivia said. She was too weak to argue with either of her daughters so she hoped they didn't have anything smart to say back and just accepted their wrongs.

"Hi mommy" Peyton said hesitantly as she looked at Olivia then her phone realizing that she and Shauna were an hour late getting home.

"Hi mom" Shauna said dryly. She didn't feel like getting in trouble after having such a great night.

"Hi, Shauna, Peyton, where have you been? Its 11pm you know your curfew is 10" Olivia said taking a sip of her ginger ale. She was beginning to feel nausea again.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. The movie ran over and then Bianca wanted to go get something to eat and we really just lost track of time I swear" Shauna said to Olivia quickly

"Well, I hope you had fun tonight because you're grounded for the next two weeks" Olivia replied. She didn't feel like going back in forth with Shauna or Peyton.

"What? How are you going to ground us your never home anyway?" Shauna said.

"Mom, that's not fair" Peyton said finally speaking up.

"Oh really? Guess what else isn't fair Peyton. Your father and I waiting up all night worrying about where out 15 and 14 year old could be this time of night. Not to mention we have both been calling your phones and neither of you have answered. Tell me, what's the point of paying for you both to have those nice phones if you're not going to answer when we call?" Olivia said

Peyton put her head down not knowing what to say back.

"Whatever. I'm not grounded" Shauna said as she began to walk away.

As she neared the steps she saw her father coming down. She stepped back and looked up.

"Shauna, Peyton your grounded so either take the two weeks of being in the house or you can take the two weeks along with me taking your phones too." Fitz said. He could hear the conversation between mother and daughters from upstairs and knew he needed to intervene before Shauna got out of hand.

With his Livvie being pregnant again and them already having their own issues he didn't want anything to stress her out and potentially harm the newest baby Grant.

"But dad, that's not fair" Shauna began.

"Yes, daddy please don't ground us" Peyton said with her eyes tearing. She was truly Shauna's mini me. The only thing was Shauna didn't care if she got in trouble; Peyton on the other hand hated getting in trouble but loved following Shauna who basically lived on punishment.

"Take it or leave it." Fitz stated simply as he sat on the couch and positioned himself behind his wife as they both lay on their sides with his chin resting on her shoulder

"Fine!" Shauna said as he began to walk up the steps purposely stomping.

"Cut it out Shauna before you wake up the twins and add an additional week to your punishment" Olivia called after her. She was curious if Shauna was always like this. She didn't remember her being this bad. Yes, she had a temper and a bravado that screamed I'm Olivia Pope's daughter, but she was never as disrespectful to her as she had been lately.

"Mommy, am I grounded too?" Peyton asked hoping her mom would have sympathy on her since she wasn't arguing back.

Before Olivia could answer Fitz replied telling Peyton

"Yes you are. Next time think before you follow behind your sister and stay out past curfew."

"Okay." Peyton said as she hung her head and began to walk upstairs to her room.

When the girls were securely upstairs and in their room, Olivia began to remove herself from Fitz hold around her waist

"Livvie, where are you going?" Fitz said

Before she could verbally respond she felt her stomach do a flip and she ran to the bathroom down the hall.

Fitz followed after her and kneeled down on the floor with her holding her hair. As she continued to vomit he rubbed her back. This was the part that he hated most about pregnancy. He felt so helpless as he watched his Livvie with her head practically in the toilet.

After she felt she was okay to stand, Olivia with the help of Fitz stood up and went to the sink to rinse out her mouth. She then turned around and looked up at Fitz. He picked her up and took her back to the couch. After getting her a glass of water he resumed his position behind her. After about 5 minutes Olivia turned her body to face him instead of the television. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her head into his chest, and began to sob for the second time today.

Fitz rubbed her back allowing her to cry it out. He knew she was upset about being pregnant again but he couldn't help but be a little excited that there was another mini Liv and himself growing inside of her. Only this time he prayed they had a boy because with Matthew gone it was truly too many girls with too many personalities and attitudes in one house.

He kissed Olivia's head as she continued to cry while whispering that everything was going to be okay.

**A/N this chapter was written by 1sweetlove and lovescandal1**


	5. Chapter 5

It was 7:00 in the morning and Fitz was looking at baby cribs on his iPad. He was excited about him and Olivia having another baby. Olivia was sleeping. Shauna and Peyton were cooking breakfast and the twins were watching a movie in the family room. The kids were always up early on the weekends, but Fitz had to wake them up for school on weekdays. He looked in the doorway when he heard running up the steps.

"Mommy is not at work today Noelle." Mackenzie said happily as she walked in Olivia and Fitz room with Noelle behind her.

"Back downstairs." Fitz said quickly before Noelle and Mackenzie could climb on the bed and wake Olivia.

Noelle rolled her eyes at Fitz. Noelle wanted to be like her big sisters Peyton and Shauna.

"Shauna said Mommy needs to either go to work or come downstairs and cook breakfast. She said if mommy didn't want so many kids she should have kept her legs closed."

Mackenzie grabbed Noelle's arm and pulled her towards the door. She couldn't believe Noelle repeated what Shauna said.

"Shauna said that?" Fitz said standing up and walking over to Noelle and Mackenzie.

"No daddy Shauna didn't say that. Noelle is talking about something that was on the movie we were watching. Right Noelle?" Mackenzie said quickly.

Noelle crossed her arms and looked up at Fitz.

"No it wasn't a movie she said that, and Peyton said…"

Mackenzie grabbed Noelle's arm and pulled her out of Olivia and Fitz room.

"Are you stupid? Why are you telling on Shauna and Peyton?" Fitz heard Mackenzie ask Noelle when they were in the hall.

"Because they get to do fun stuff. Shauna and Peyton even got to go to a teen club yesterday. I heard them talking about it this morning when we came downstairs." Noelle said as she walked down the hall with Mackenzie.

Fitz looked up from his iPad when he heard Noelle say teen club. Did Noelle just say Shauna and Peyton were at a teen club last night?

Fitz was about to go downstairs to talk to Shauna and Peyton when he heard Olivia's phone vibrating on the nightstand. He knew who it was before he looked at the phone. He was going to have a talk with Olivia about Jake calling her so much. He expected him to call sometimes because they worked on cases together, but Jake called her at least twice a day. Fitz knew Jake had a crush on Olivia in college. When Olivia told him Jake was working at the law firm, he wanted her to quit but he decided he would not interfere with her work. That was two years ago before she started spending so much time at work. He reached on the nightstand and answered Olivia's phone.

"Hello."

"Hi, I'm looking for Olivia Pope."

"Olivia won't be coming to work today Jake. She is not feeling well today."

"Oh. She looked sick yesterday at work, but she told me she was fine."

"Olivia doesn't tell you everything Jake. She will be back to work on Tuesday. Please refrain from calling her until then."

"Ok, well can you tell her that we have a client in New York who requested to meet with her tomorrow. I'm sure she has told you we are considering making her a partner. We need Olivia to meet with our client in New York tomorrow at 11:00 am. I was calling to give her directions to the client's office and her flight information.

"She won't be going to New York Jake." Fitz said as he hung up the phone. Jake was really starting to press his buttons. Fitz put the phone back on the nightstand and walked downstairs. He honestly didn't know what had gotten into Shauna lately. She was always the outspoken child in the bunch but she was never disrespectful, and come to think of it she used to adore her mother but lately all she did was ridicule and disrespect her, and she was teaching her younger sister to do the same, that had to stop now.

"Morning Daddy." Peyton said as she saw Fitz walk into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Peyton." he replied while kissing her on the head. "Daddy am I still on punishment? I really didn't do anything."

"Actually, Peyton I wanted to talk to you about that" Fitz knew it was one person he could get the real story from it was the twins and Peyton. Peyton couldn't hold water when it came to saving herself or getting out of trouble. So he knew all he had to do was push a few buttons and she would tell it all.

"Peyton, I have two questions for you and think carefully before you answer them." He said looking up at her to see a nervous look on the face.

"Peyton did you and Shauna go to the movies last night or to a new teen club, because I think I remember telling Shauna that she couldn't go there, let alone take you with her." Fitz said raising his eyebrows as he saw Peyton's eyes begin to fill with tears.

He had his answer.

Peyton stayed quiet. She didn't know what to say. If she lied and he already knew she may be in more trouble. But if she told the truth Shauna wasn't going to take her anywhere else with her.

"Ummmmmm Daddy I can't remember" Peyton said feigning memory loss.

"Oh, really? Yea I can't seem, to remember how long your punishment was. Tell me. Was it two weeks or two months? Actually you know what it doesn't matter, I'll just go with that longer one and I'll take cell phones too. Hand it over"

"No, No, No Daddy, wait. We went to the teen club but I just wanted to go with Shauna and at first I thought she was going to the movies but then she said she was really going there and I just wanted to have some fun! Daddy I'm sorry." Peyton cried.

"Peyton save the tears. I told you before to stop following behind your sister and you know she's been in trouble a lot lately."

"Where is she anyway?"

"She went outside on the phone. She said it was too many kids in this house and she couldn't hear herself think." Peyton said as she hiccupped through her tears. Shauna was going to beat her ass for telling.

"Okay."

Fitz went to the door and opened it to find Shauna on the phone laughing.

"Hang up the phone and give it here." Fitz said in a no nonsense tone.

"But Dad; No hang it up NOW!" Fitz screamed

Shauna hung up the phone.

"So tell me Shauna where did you go last night?"

"To the movies daddy, why?" she asked sweetly

"Shauna I'm going to ask one more time and I expect the truth. Where. Did. You. Go. Last. Night." Fitz asked.

Shauna stayed quiet.

"You, know what Shauna, I already know where you went last night. I can't believe you did exactly what I told you not to do, not the mention you took your little sister with you. What if a fight or something broke out!" Fitz yelled.

Shauna stood there with tears in her eyes; she was going to kick Peyton's ass. After he stopped talking she began to turn around.

"Oh Shauna. Wait. Did you say that your mother needs to either go to work or come downstairs and cook breakfast. And if she didn't want so many kids she should have kept her legs closed?" Fitz asked

"Ummm… daddy that's not what I meant!" Shauna tried, as the tears began to stream down her face. She could kill the twins! She knew they were the ones that told. That damn Noelle.

"Shauna, I don't care what you meant. You will not. And I repeat will not, walk around this house saying disrespectful things about you mother to your siblings. She works her ass off to keep you in every piece of designer clothes, shoes, jewelry, and everything else that you wear, just as I do. So until you get some respect for the adults in this house, give me the phone. And go make your mother a plate because you and Peyton are going to be waiting on her hand and foot until she's better enough to go to work." Fitz said. He got sick of laying down the law with Shauna.

"But daddy."

"No Shauna. Move it. In the house. Now!"

Shauna walked into the house and told Peyton to help her make a plate and get the tray so they could take the foot upstairs to their mother. Peyton also made Olivia a glass of orange juice at Shauna's request. She couldn't believe she actually got caught. They walked upstairs. Olivia was reading the book that was on her nightstand. Peyton held the tray while Shauna held the orange juice. She didn't have time for this shit.

**A/N this chapter was written by 1sweetlove and lovescandal1**


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia put her book down when Peyton put the tray off food on the nightstand.

"Good morning mommy. You look so pretty first thing in the morning." Peyton said. She was going to say anything that would help her get off punishment.

"This is yours." Shauna said as she held the orange juice out for Olivia.

Olivia held her hand out and Shauna dropped the glass as Olivia was reaching for it.

"Opps. Sorry mommy." Shauna said as she smiled at Olivia.

Olivia glared at Shauna. She couldn't believe she poured orange juice on her. Fitz walked in the room and saw the empty glass and Olivia's wet clothes.

"What happened Shauna? and don't tell me you don't know because I'm getting sick of getting that answer from you when you damn well know already."

"I spilled orange juice. Big deal! It will dry" Shauna said with an attitude.

Before Fitz could respond. Olivia grabbed some napkins to try to get the stain off her gray satin pajamas. She asked Fitz and Peyton to leave the room so she could have a word with Shauna.

"Shauna sit!"" Olivia said point to the chair in the room

"I'm fine"

"I didn't ask you that now sit your ass down"

"Ugh"

"Shauna whats the problem? Because it's really not with your father, it's with me and you're not leaving this room until you tell me because the disrespect is going to end today, or believe me you are going to be in for a rude awakening." Olivia said. She knew Shauna main source of grief was her and she wasn't going to sit by and watch her daughter self-destruct. Yes she could do a better job as a parent but that didn't mean she didn't care about her kids.

It was about 10 minutes before Shauna finally spoke up and said anything. She had been staring at her mother the entire time.

"Mom, why do you work so much? Do you not want to be around us anymore?" Shauna asked hesitantly. When Olivia's schedule increased Shauna started doing things to get attention. But when that didn't work she just figured that her mother didn't care enough to discipline her.

"Shauna, just because I work a lot doesn't mean I don't want to be around you or your siblings. I love you guys so, so, much; I just want to do something for me right now" Olivia responded

Shauna sat in the chair looking down. Olivia motioned for her to come to her. Shauna sat right in front of Olivia, but wouldn't look at her.

"Chin up" Olivia said as she gently lifted Shauna head to look at her in the eyes.

"Shauna, you have to talk to me when you're upset. You can't run around here doing all types of crazy stuff because your siblings are watching and because that's not who you are. What happened to the Shauna that loved to paint and draw and show me cool things all the time? The one who loved her mommy to pieces. Now some days I'm lucky to get a Hi." Olivia said smirking

Shauna looked at her mother and saw that she was the same person. And that she did care. She just was working to do something for herself. Not because she didn't want to be around them.

"I'm sorry mommy." Shauna said as she looked at her mother and her eyes brimmed with tears that began to slide down her face.

"Ssshhh. Don't cry. Just start being the Shauna that I know your father and I raised you too be" Olivia said as she wiped the tears from her daughters face. No matter how old they got she still hated to see them cry.

"So is everything okay now? Can I eat my food or did you slip something in it?" Olivia said laughing

Shauna's smiled and said "No, mom it's safe to eat "while laughing.

"Okay, give me a hug. And remember Shauna if you feel like I'm ignoring you in any way. Talk to me baby." Olivia said as she kissed her daughter forehead one more time.

As Shauna was leaving, she turned around and said, "Mom… I love you"

Olivia looked up from her plate and smiled, "I love you too Shauna, to pieces"

"I want hot dogs." Noelle said.

"I want cheeseburgers." Mackenzie said.

"I want nachos." Peyton said.

"I want popcorn." Shauna said.

"And you Livvy?" Fitz asked as made a list of snacks for their movie night.

"Popcorn." Olivia said.

It had been months since they had a family movie night. Fitz was happy Olivia was finally able to hold down her food. He wanted her to eat more at dinner, but he was happy that she did eat some food. She had only eaten crackers and sodas since she came from work yesterday.

"Ok. No rude comments Shauna and no yelling Mackenzie and Noelle. I will be back in a few minutes." Fitz said as he put the grocery list in his pocket.

He looked at the coffee table when he heard Olivia's phone vibrating. She glanced at Fitz when she saw him pick up her phone. Noelle and Mackenzie were under each of her arms and they did not want her to get up to get her phone. Fitz pressed the ignore button when he saw Jake's name on Olivia's caller ID. Olivia looked at Fitz wondering who was calling her. Jake called right back. Olivia reached out her hand for her phone. Fitz answered Jake's call. He was getting tired of Jake calling for Olivia.

"Kids go upstairs to your rooms. You can come back down here in a few minutes." Fitz said.

"No we want to stay down here!" Noelle shouted as she hid her face in Olivia's shirt.

Fitz glared at Noelle. She wrapped Olivia's sweater around her face hiding from Fitz glare.

"Go to your room Noelle." Olivia said as she pulled her sweater back.

Noelle rolled her eyes at Fitz and stomped up the stairs. Mackenzie followed behind her. Shauna and Peyton got off the floor when they saw the look Fitz gave Noelle. Fitz waited until all their kids were upstairs before saying anything to Jake.

"I told you to refrain from calling Olivia Jake." Fitz said angrily into Olivia's phone.

Olivia looked at Fitz confused. She didn't know Jake called for her earlier.

"Give me my phone Fitz. It could be important." Olivia said as she held out her hand.

Fitz handed Olivia her phone.

"Hello."

"Olivia I need you to go to New York tomorrow to meet with a client. If you go to New York we will make you a partner at our firm."

Olivia's got excited when Jake said they would make her a partner.

"What time does my flight leave?" Olivia said quickly.

"9:00 in the morning. I'm already in New York so we will be working together. I will send a car to take you to the airport. I wanted to make sure you were going to New York. I will call you back in a few minutes with your flight information."

"Ok." Olivia said trying not to sound too excited.

"Fitz I have to go to New York. We can reschedule my doctor's appointment and we can go to therapy on Tuesday." Olivia said when she hung up the phone. She knew Fitz didn't want her to go to New York.

"You're not going."

"I have to go Fitz. It will only be for a few hours."

Fitz stared at Olivia for one whole minute. The house was quiet. Olivia knew the kids were listening to their conversation.

"Ok. I will see you when you get back." Fitz said to Olivia as he walked out the house.

**A/N this chapter was written by 1sweetlove and lovescandal1**


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you two still doing here?" Olivia asked as she walked in the kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea. Her flight was leaving at 9:00 and the car was supposed to pick her up in one hour.

"We're leaving now." Mackenzie said as she put some toast in the toaster.

"Hurry up Noelle." Mackenzie said as Noelle poured herself a glass of apple juice.

"Why are you wearing sandals Noelle? There is snow on the ground."

"I can't find my socks." Noelle said as she put the glass in the sink.

"Well go wear Mackenzie's socks. It's too cold outside for sandals.

"Mackenzie doesn't have anymore clean socks. Shauna and Peyton didn't wash clothes last week."

"We're going to miss the bus Noelle. Hurry up." Mackenzie said ignoring Olivia.

Olivia put her tea down and walked upstairs. She did not want them to miss their bus. If they missed their bus, she would have to drive them to school and she would miss the car that supposed to take her to the airport. She walked in Noelle's room and looked through her sock drawer. There weren't any pairs of matching socks. She walked in Mackenzie's room and she didn't have any matching socks.

"I just bought each of them several packs of socks." Olivia said to herself as she walked downstairs to the laundry room. There was a pile of clothes on the floor. Olivia looked through the clothes for matching socks. She threw the socks and a few shirts in the washing machine.

"There goes our bus." Mackenzie said as Olivia walked back in the kitchen.

"Your toast is burning Mackenzie." Noelle said as she took the toast out of the toaster.

"Pour some cereal Mackenzie." Olivia said as she went back to drinking her tea. She was going to have to drive to the airport to make her flight on time.

"We don't have anymore cereal mommy."

"Olivia opened the fridge and took eggs and bacon out. She quickly made breakfast for Mackenzie and Noelle."

"Mommy aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Noelle asked as Olivia checked the traffic report on her phone.

"No, I'm not hungry." Olivia said without looking up from her phone.

Olivia put her phone on the counter and put a few packs of crackers in her purse. The smell of food made her sick. The timer on the washer buzzed a few minutes later. Olivia went and put the clothes in the dryer. Olivia was mad at Fitz. He knew she had to go to New York this morning. He usually wouldn't leave for work until the twins got on their school bus. Thirty minutes later Olivia and the twins were out the door. Olivia drove them to school. She had less than 15 minutes to get to the airport. She knew she was going to miss her flight. She looked at her phone and saw Jake had called her. He left her a message wondering why she didn't get in the car he sent for her. Olivia drove home. Fitz had just cost her the promotion.

Olivia called Fitz as soon as she walked in the house.

"Hello?" Fitz said.

"Fitz why did you leave the twins here this morning, you always wait to make sure they get on their school bus."

"I didn't leave them alone. You were there with them." Fitz said nonchalantly.

"You know I have to go to New York this morning. You just cost me my promotion and maybe my job Fitz!"

"I'm in a meeting Olivia. I will call you back in a few hours."

Olivia hung up the phone and called Jake. Her call went to his voicemail. Olivia hung up the phone and sat at the kitchen table. She put her head on the table and cried. She wasn't going to get the promotion. Olivia heard Fitz walk in the house a few minutes later, but she didn't take her head off the table. Fitz walked in the kitchen and put a bagel in the toaster. He poured a glass of orange juice and placed it in front of Olivia.

"I know you haven't eaten anything." Fitz said as he placed the bagel in front of Olivia. The next flight leaves in two hours. I'm going with you. I'm not sending my pregnant wife to New York alone to meet with Jake and a client.

Olivia took her head off the table and wiped her face. The pregnancy and the anxiety of becoming a partner at her job were too much for her. She ate the bagel and drank the juice. Two hours later Olivia was boarding a plane to New York with Fitz. Olivia leaned her head on Fitz shoulder and slept the whole way to New York. She called Jake when they got off the plane. An hour later she and Fitz were walking into the Hilton Hotel. Fitz went to the bathroom while Olivia looked around the lobby for Jake. She found him standing by the bar area.

"Olivia." Jake said when he spotted Olivia looking around the room.

Olivia walked over to Jake. She was looking for the client. The meeting wasn't until 2:00, but she thought the client would be with Jake by now. It was 1:45. She looked at the clock on the wall to make sure her watch had the right time. She was hoping Jake didn't lure her out to New York for another reason. Jake had been flirting with her a lot in the last few weeks. He told Olivia he had just gotten divorced. Olivia ignored Jake. She only wanted to become a partner so could make four times the amount of money she was already making at the firm.

"Congratulations on becoming a partner." Jake said as he handed Olivia a glass of wine.

"No I'm fine, but thank you." Olivia said as she sat next to Jake at the bar.

"Where is the client?"

"He will be here at 2:00 Olivia. You know since we are in New York how about we go see Mathew after our meeting with the client."

Olivia stood up and stepped away from Jake.

"No Jake. I didn't come to New York to visit Mathew. This is business not a vacation and please do not mention Mathew again."

"Why not he is my son." Jake said as he drank his martini.

"Mathew is not your son Jake."

"You don't know who the father of Mathew is. You can lie to your husband Fitz, but I know the truth Olivia."

"Why are you asking about my son?" Fitz said as he walked behind Olivia and Jake." Olivia jumped. Her lip started trembling. She looked at her nails and hoped Jake would not say anything else about Mathew.

"Olivia." Jake said as he drank his Martini.

Olivia looked at her nails. She didn't say anything. She looked at the clock it was 1:50.

"You must be Olivia Pope." Olivia heard a male voice say as he sat next to her at the bar.

Olivia looked up and smiled nervously at the man sitting next to her.

"Yes I am Olivia Pope." Olivia said as she held out her hand.

"Will you please excuse us for a second." Fitz said to the man that was sitting next to Olivia.

"Yeah sure." The man said.

Fitz stared at the man waiting for him to leave. The man walked away after he realized Fitz was glaring at him.

"I'm going to ask you again. Why are you asking about my son?" Fitz said to Jake.

Jake had too much to drink and he really wasn't thinking before he spoke.

"You mean my son Mathew." Jake said as he drank the rest of his Martini.

Olivia covered her mouth and looked at Jake in shock. She couldn't believe Jake had just said that.

Fitz smiled at Jake.

"Now that is where you're wrong. I know for a fact that Mathew Grant is my son. I had a paternity test done on Mathew when he was one week old. "

Olivia looked at Fitz in shock.

"Olivia and I were not together for two weeks in college. I showed up at her door and told her she is the love of my life and I'm not walking away from her. I carried her to the bedroom undressed her and bent her over the bed like I've been doing for the last twenty years." Fitz said as he smiled at Jake.

Olivia tried to walk away to go to the bathroom but Fitz grabbed her arm and held her in place.

"My Livvy had a hickey on the back of her neck and since I hadn't kissed her neck in two weeks, I know I didn't put it there. I didn't get angry with Olivia, though I did hope she would tell me she wasn't sure about Mathew's paternity. Olivia Pope-Grant will no longer be working for your firm. Her new job is taking care of our kids. They will be getting out of school in an hour. I'm going to take my wife home so she can have dinner ready for our kids at 7:30. Do not call her again." Fitz said as he pulled Olivia's arm and walked out of the hotel.

"You still have to meet with the client if you want to be a partner Olivia." Jake said as Fitz pulled Olivia out the lobby.

Olivia turned around and looked at the client who was talking to Jake as Fitz pulled her out the door.

**A/N this chapter was written by 1sweetlove and lovescandal1**


	8. Chapter 8

"Fitz stop grabbing me!" Olivia said as she pulled her arm away from Fitz.

Olivia was trying to catch her breath. Fitz was walking fast and Olivia had to run to keep up with him.

Fitz let go of Olivia's arm.

"You Livvy my sweet baby, we have a lot to talk about. Let's start with why you are working for the man you fucked 20 years. Or are you are still fucking him Olivia?" Fitz said as he walked closer to Olivia.

Olivia stepped back. She had never seen Fitz so angry before.

"No Fitz. It was one time. I'm not interested in Jake."

"Really Olivia? Because you and Jake spend a lot of time together. You spend more time with Jake than you do your husband and kids."

"I wanted the promotion Fitz. I was going to make four times my salary."

"I do not want to hear you mention that damn job again Olivia."

"Fitz…"

"If you take the job I'm leaving with the kids, and I'm taking the baby when it gets here. You will see your kids when you can pencil them into your schedule."

"What do you want Olivia? If you want to be partner go in there, but when you get home you pack your things and go to Jake's house. It's as simple as that."

Olivia stared at Fitz in shock. He had never mentioned divorce.

"What do you want Olivia!" Fitz yelled.

Olivia started to cry. She wiped her eyes and looked at the hotel.

"I want you to stop yelling at me!" Olivia yelled at Fitz.

Fitz looked at Olivia crying. He knew he was wrong for yelling at her. Fitz was not going to divorce Olivia. He was in love with her. He walked over to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her. Olivia sobbed into Fitz shirt.

"Come on. Let's go get you something to eat and get back to Vermont." Fitz said as he kissed Olivia.

Olivia and Fitz took a taxi from New York to the airport. During the ride they both were completely silent. Fitz was pissed that she had been working for the same man that she fucked 20 years ago, and Olivia was pissed that Fitz pulled her out of the hotel like that in front of her client. She really wanted to become partner. Also a part of her knew that Fitz would never really divorce her no matter how mad he got. That's why when they arrived at the airport.

Olivia said, "Fitz, wait. I'm going to go finish what I started. I came out here to meet with someone and what just happened was unprofessional, and I can't live with myself leaving this like this."

"What are you saying?" Fitz asked. He didn't want to believe that Olivia would actually pick her job over the family that they built together. He knew that he would never really divorce her but he needed to let her see how hurt he was by her behavior.

"Fitz, I'm saying I want to stay in New York. I need to stay here Fitz. It doesn't mean I don't love you or the family we've built but Fitz I need to stay here and finish what I've started. I didn't work all these hours just to give up" Olivia said as she began to cry. She was terrified as what was going on with her professional and personal life.

Fitz was in shock. He didn't know what to say.

"Fine Livvy, it seems like you made your choice. I guess I'll have the kids call you and say good night. Or you know what, you can call them once you've found the time to pencil them into your schedule" Fitz said walking off.

Olivia got back into the taxi and told the driver to take her back to the Hilton. She cried the entire ride there, it was the pregnancy as well as many other things, but she hoped that Fitz would realize she had to do this for herself.

"Olivia." Jake said as he saw her walking back into the hotel.

"Don't talk to me. Just show me where our client is so I can apologize for mine and my husband's behavior and to wrap things up. Also I expect a letter with my promotion on my desk on Monday. Especially if I just lost my family for you to bring me out here." Olivia said in a sharp tone.

Jake couldn't believe that Olivia had spoken to him that way.

"Olivia, I'm sorry. I really did think that Matthew was my son."

"Jake, I don't care what you thought you knew! Just take me to the client." Olivia said again.

"Mr. Jones, this is Olivia Pope. The newest partner at our firm; I'll leave you two. It was nice seeing you again Mr. Jones."

**A/N this chapter was written by 1sweetlove and lovescandal1**


	9. Chapter 9

Fitz couldn't believe that he was back in Vermont and his wife wasn't with him. He was lost. But he knew he could bend but he couldn't break, because he had 4 little girls who need him.  
He drove away from the airport and went straight to the house. It was 3:30 and Shauna and Peyton were on punishment so he knew they should all be home. He didn't know where he was going but he knew that this time he was going to keep his word with Olivia. He needed her to see what choice she made.

'"Shauna, Payton Come here!" He yelled as he walked in the door.  
"Yes, Daddy?" they both said running down the steps.  
"Where are the twins?"  
"Noelle is on the trampoline in the back yard, and Mackenzie said she didn't feel good so she's taking a nap." Peyton answered.  
"Okay… Shauna, go pack an overnight bag with about a weeks' worth of clothes, for yourself and one for Noelle as well; Peyton I want you to do the same for yourself and Mackenzie." Fitz said  
"Daddy, what's going on?" Peyton asked. Something didn't feel right to her and she was a little scared  
"I'll talk to you girls about that later. Just… for now... please do as I say. Please." Fitz said. He couldn't believe he was packing his children to leave but he couldn't allow his wife to choose her job over her children and think that she wouldn't lose them in the process.  
Fitz walked into his study and started looking for a hotel that he and his children could live in comfortably for a while. He had the girls pack a weeks' worth of clothes. But hopefully they didn't need all of them

Olivia couldn't believe that she was finally partner. But she was also, heartbroken that she had to choose between her family and her job. The meeting with Mr. Jones went perfectly and she couldn't wait to get home and relax. Although she and the baby were having a good day, she was exhausted mentally and emotionally.  
Olivia stepped off the plane into the airport. She had taken a nap on the plane. She had to take a taxi to get home because Fitz had driven her on the way there. When she pulled up in front of the house, she saw that Fitz's car wasn't there but she didn't think anything of it. Honestly she forgot about their fight she was so excited about the meeting and becoming partner. She walked into the house and she was shocked by how quiet it was. She was used to coming home this late to Mackenzie and Noelle running to hug her.  
She went up to her bed room and found a note on her bed.  
Dear Livvy,  
I know you really wanted to become partner, and I am so proud that you have fulfilled your goal. But I honestly can't say that I'm not upset that you chose your job over our family, that we dreamed to have. I have taken the girls; we are going to be staying at a hotel tonight and every other night until you decide that you want your family more than you want salary four times your current. Livvy I love you, you are the love of my life, but I think we need time apart to calm down and I've taken the kids because you don't have enough time for them.  
If you would like to speak with them or see them I would not stop you, you can call tonight to say good night if you like. Shauna and Peyton asked what was going on, I don't want to lie to them but I also don't want to talk badly about you to them, you are their mother and will always be, and you are the love of my life, so I have taken the liberty of telling them that you had to go away for business and that you will see them when you can. I hope that is soon. It hurts to be away from you and our growing baby but Livy we need time. I need time.  
Livvy, take care of yourself. Make sure you eat every day and night; we'll be waiting for you when you're ready, and if you need anything, call me.  
I love you sweet baby,  
Fitz.

Olivia couldn't believe this. Fitz actually left. And he took the kids with him. She didn't know what to do. Did she drive to the hotel to find them or did she let him come back home. She cried and cried and cried. She didn't know what to do. She stayed up all night crying; she cried in the shower, she cried as she looked for something to eat, she cried while eating. She's pretty sure that baby Grant knew that something was wrong, because after eating she couldn't keep a thing down. She didn't know if it was nerves or the baby missing its daddy, but Baby grant knew something was wrong.

"Daddy. Are we going to live here now?" Noelle asked as they walked into their presidential suite  
"Just for a little while." Fitz answered. He was carrying Mackenzie in his arms. She was sick and she was asleep. Fitz had checked her fever before they left the house and it was 99.0 but he thought that maybe he should check it again.  
"Dad, we're going to the lobby." Shauna said with Peyton right behind her.  
"Okay Shauna, be back up here by 7:30 you have school in the morning; Noelle go get a shower while your sisters are downstairs and stop jumping on the bed and screaming."  
"Okay daddy"  
Fitz walked into the master suite to check his phone to see if Olivia called. As he check his phone he heard crying  
"Moommmmmyyy. Mommmmyyy" He heard Mackenzie crying. If there was one thing he knew it was that when these kids go sick the only person they wanted was their mother.  
ssshhhhhhh… Mackenzie… Daddy's here Mackenzie… Daddy's here... what hurts" Fitz said as he sat his little girl and put her against his chest. He felt her head and knew that she had a fever. He got up and got the motrin out of his bag that he carried with him and gave it to Mackenzie to take.  
"Daddy… Where's mommy! I want mommy!" Mackenzie cried as Fitz held her trying to calm her down.  
Noelle walked into the room to see her sister crying, the same time as Shauna and Peyton.  
"Mackenzie what's wrong" they all asked. They weren't used to seeing her cry  
"I want Mommmyyy!" Mackenzie screamed as she cried. As bad as these girls were, when it came to each other they were sensitive as can be. They all went and sat next to their father and leaned in hugging them.  
"I want mommy too" each other the girls said as they hugged their daddy  
Fitz looked down at his little girls and couldn't help but think, I want mommy too.

**A/N this chapter was written by lovescandal1**


	10. Chapter 10

One Month Later

"Yes, so I have the documentation right here I just need for someone to sign it so I can take it to the judge's chambers" Olivia said as she talked on her Bluetooth while driving down the street.

Her work never ended, whether she was at home or not she was always on call for her clients and even her boss at times. Olivia walked into her house and went straight upstairs, she was about 2 months pregnant now and she was extremely tired all of the time. She and Fitz were still on the rocks and he and the kids still had not returned home. They started their therapy sessions the week after Fitz and the kids moved out. The first session was horrible. She ran out of the meeting because she got an emergency call from a client saying that they needed her assistance immediately, and she hadn't been back was Wednesday, and tonight the girls were coming to stay with Olivia because Fitz had a business meeting out of town. She was so excited to see her babies. The more her baby grew inside of her the more she missed her family and all that she had before becoming partner.

Olivia made a point to make sure that she called her children every night to say goodnight and to get them on a Saturday, if she got off work early enough to do something with them. Every time she saw the kids or got them for the weekend, Mackenzie would cry as well as Noelle because they wanted their mom to stay with them. Olivia tried to explain to them that she couldn't but the girls didn't understand. Shauna and Peyton on the other hand were showing how they felt by trying their best to not get into any trouble. Both girls would be lying if they said they didn't miss their mom, but at the same time they were very mad at her. Although she was always working, they hoped that their parents would stop fighting soon so they can move back to their house. Olivia was contemplating returning to therapy and trying it again, she wanted her husband and her family back. The doorbell rang at 5pm. She slowly moved out of her bed and went to get the door.

"Mommy!" the twins screamed as the door opened

"Hi mommy's babies" Olivia said as she pulled Mackenzie and Noelle in for a hug

"Dad, can I go with you" Olivia heard Peyton say

"No Peyton, I told you in the car you're staying with your mom for the rest of the week." Fitz said while looking around for Shauna

"Where's Shauna" Fitz asked

"She's in the car" Noelle shouted

Fitz turned and walked to the car opening the back door. He knew Shauna was pissed at her mother but he didn't have time for her stubbornness at the moment. She truly was her mother's child and he had a flight to catch in 2 hours.

"Shauna, get out of the damn car. We had this conversation every night this week. You stay with you mother until I return and do not give her a hard time" Fitz said as he stood with the door open staring at Shauna.

"Daddy, I don't want to stay here. She doesn't really have time for us anyway. Why can't we just stay at our apartment?"  
After a week in the hotel room, Fitz had gotten himself and the girls a nice apartment with three bedrooms. He didn't have to sign a contract or have a mandatory amount of time to live there so it was perfect. He was hoping he didn't have to continue to pay for an apartment but this issue with his wife was not one that he was going to budge with. Shauna eventually got out of the car, and Fitz walked her to the door to make sure she went inside.  
As he walked through the door, he felt weird. He hadn't been in his own home since the night Olivia chose her salary over her family. He walked into the kitchen expecting to see the twins glued to their mother's hip but instead he saw Olivia sitting at the table with her head in her hands looking down.

"Uhhh, hey" Fitz said as he walked into the kitchen.

Olivia lifted her head to see him standing there. She dint realize how much she missed them being thee with her until she saw her babies at the door and their enthusiasm to be back in their own home and to see her husband standing at the kitchen entrance.

"Hey" Olivia whispered.

"I was just coming to say goodnight to the kids and then I'm headed to the airport. Thanks, for leaving work early to watch them for me." Fitz said

Ever since she made her decision and ran out of therapy, they hadn't spoken or seen each other. If she was coming to see the kids, she would call Shauna's cell phone and let her know to bring her sisters downstairs.

"How's the baby, have you been eating properly; how's the job?" Fitz asked. This was awkward and he hated it.

"Ummm... the job is good. As for the baby I'm pretty sure he or she knows that mommy and daddy are fighting because I've been sick every day. Sometimes even two times a day. Hopefully it comes down" Olivia asked playing with her hands. She didn't understand why it felt so weird talking to him. But then again she knew that her guilt was playing a role.

"Oh…. Sorry to hear that you've been sick. Your right. Hopefully the baby will settle down. …I have to get going but Ummm... Olivia, I would like to come to the next baby appointment if you don't mind. It was good to see you. I miss you." Fitz said. He missed his wife. He was just so mad that she chose her job over her family he refused to give in and return home and allow her to neglect them as well as the newest baby when it arrived.

"Yes, you can. I'll let you know when it is. But Fitz, wait."

"Yea?"

"Umm, do you think that we could try therapy again?" she asked hesitantly.

Fitz looked at Olivia, was she really asking to go back to therapy after she didn't even have enough time to properly attend the first session. He dint want to pick a fight. He wanted his family back together and he needed to leave before he missed his flight

"Sure Olivia. I'll see you when I come to get the kids. I should be back no later than 12pm" Fitz said walking out the door

Fitz was scheduled to return today and she had received an email from him stating that he was unsure if he wanted to return to therapy after their last session ended. He felt that he was the only person fighting for their marriage during this rough patch, but if she was genuinely ready to talk and not allow her job to become priority then he would consider attending another session and let her know when he came for the girls. Naturally Olivia was ready to defend her position but she felt that if she wanted to get her family back she should learn to pick her battles wisely. Fitz rang the doorbell, the door opened showing Olivia on the other side.

"Hi" Fitz said

"Hi" Olivia replied. She was nervous. She didn't know if Fitz was going to say yes or no about therapy

"Do you think we can talk for a while?" Fitz asked.

"Yes, sure. The twins are at Emily's house down the street and Shauna and Peyton are at the mall, I dropped them off myself" Olivia answered

Fitz walked through the door. He couldn't help but notice house her breasts were beginning to fill out and her hips were beginning to spread.  
They both went into the living room and took a seat on the couch on opposite ends. How did they get to this point? They were supposed to be living their dream, in Vermont, they had everything. The dream house, the kids, and the only part missing was a happy them.

"Olivia, that day that you chose your job over our children and our family, I didn't know what to think. Then when she saw we were gone and you didn't even call right away, I was truly lost. I felt like I didn't know who you were anymore. But then I realized that I do know you. I know that you, Olivia Carolyn Grant are strong willed, determined, ambitious women. But I just wish you could be all of that and have time for you children. I don't want you to miss out on anything that happens with them. I hate that we aren't here but I can't allow them to continue to get hurt by you working instead of being there for them."

"I don't know if you remember or not but you missed four of Peyton's cheerleading tournaments in the last 2 months, you've missed Noelle's gymnastic competitions and both Mackenzie and Shauna's swim meets. And while they pretend that they aren't upset, I can see if their eyes they wish their mother were there."

"I never wanted to take them away, and I definitely don't want to miss the growth of baby Grant, but Olivia I need you to understand why I did what I did and the reason why things are the way that they are. And in terms of therapy, I'm not against it. I think we need someone to talk to. Someone to help us find where we lost ourselves and help us." Fitz stated.

He looked up to see Olivia with tears running down her face. She felt horrible. She hadn't realized what her actions were doing to her marriage and to her children and even once she did she still was too selfish to change her ways.

"Fitz… I'm sorry" Olive chocked out through her tears

Despite how angry he was with his wife, he never wanted to see her cry. He scooted himself over until she was close enough to wrap his arms around her and pull her in to hug her. They sat like that for a while. With her crying and him rubbing his hands up and down her back.  
After about 15 minutes. Olivia looked up at him causing him to look down at her. She felt so safe and protected in his arms and she loved the feeling of her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He looked down at her and couldn't help be acknowledge how gorgeous she looked. Even with mascara running down her face. He kissed her tears, then her nose, then her was like a switch had been turned on in both of them. They stayed connected until; they both came up for air. But then Olivia reached back up to kiss him. She nipped his bottom lip as she asked for entrance into the depths of his mouth with his tongue. Their tongues began to explore the confides of each other's mouth reuniting themselves. Fitz began to pull at the bottom of her t-shirt as she began to unbuckle his pants. They didn't stop until they both had each other undressed on the couch.  
Fitz reached down and cupped her hot, wet core. He then helped her to lie back down on her back  
He kissed her body all the way until he got to her stomach.

"Hi in there. Daddy is so sorry that he hasn't been around. But hopefully soon, really soon, daddy will be home and he will be able to talk to you and rub you. But in the mean time you have to be good for mommy. No more making mommy sick all day. She has a very important job that she has to do so you have to behave. And no matter what. Mommy and Daddy love you and we always will. Always and Forever" Fitz whispered while peppering kisses all around her stomach.

Olivia couldn't help but smile and cry as she listened to Fitz talk to their unborn child. She couldn't help but feel bad that their baby was missing their fathers daily talks do to her own selfishness. Fitz continued to kiss her until he met her clit. He then placed his fingers on his wife's lower lips and spread them to find her juices beginning to flow. He immediately went and began to devour her core licking and sucking as she screamed for him not to stop. He then inserted one, then later two fingers while he worked on her clit. Sucking and lightly grazing his teeth over her clit until he felt her walls begin to tighten and her juice begin to flow as her first orgasm took over her entire body causing her legs to shake

While she recooperated from her current orgasmic high, he positioned himself at her entrance and began to push through, taking them both to a place that they missed deeply.

"Sssshitt, Livv" Fitz moaned as he full seated himself inside of her tight core

"Mmmmhh... move baby" Olivia moans. It felt so nice to be filled to the brim by her husband. She had missed him so much  
Fitz began to thrust into her, going slowly while making sure that each stroke was long and deep eliciting deep moans from Olivia

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh…uuuuuuunnnhhh" Olivia moaned as Fitz continued to thrust into her while placing one hand on her clit to slowly rub it in circles

"Sssooo fucking tight Livvie. I missed you so much. Did you miss me?" Fitz whispered in a low sexy voice into her ear  
Olivia shook her head up and down.

"Uh un.. Livvie, you know the rules.. use your words baby" Fitz said as he continued to stroke into her speeding up a little as he felt her walls clench around her rock had member

"soo much.. Miss you … baby... so much" Olivia moans as she felt herself reaching her climax.

Fitz saw that she was about to cum so he continued to stroke her long and deep but fast. About 3 minutes later, Olivia's walls clenched down, trapping his dick in her as she began to orgasm and scream his name. The strength of her walls around his member was enough; he began to pour her seed into his wife.  
They layed there for about 20 minutes just enjoying being in each other's arms again before Olivia placed her head on his chest, kissed him and whispered "I love you. I love you so much"

"I love you too sweet baby" Fitz whispered

"Let's get some sleep before we have to go get the girls" He said as they both drifted into the most peaceful sleep they both had in over a month.

**This chapter was written by lovescandal1**


	11. Chapter 11

Two Weeks Later

"Mr. Grant, it's nice to see you again. I take it Mrs. Grant is on her way?" the therapist Dr. Howard asked.

"Yes, she had a meeting at work but she should be here any minute" Fitz said looking at his watch. They had about 5 min until Olivia was officially late for their second session with the marriage counselor.

"Mr. Grant, I know it's a little early, but we can get started if you'd like. Since we didn't get very far before I was hoping you could tell me the main issues that have brought you to this place in your marriage where you feel the need for help from a third party."  
Olivia walked in as Dr. Howard finished asking her question. She apologized for being a few minutes late and sat down as she listens to Fitz speak.

"As I was about to say, I feel Olivia and I have reached a point in our marriage where we seem to want two different things out of life. Specifically, what has caused us to be here today is primarily over Olivia's job and her priorities." Fitz said looking at the therapist

"Olivia is there anything else that you want to add to this?"

"I agree with Fitz for the most part. I guess the only thing I would like to say is that I think Fitz wants me to be a stay at home mom and just have babies all the time and not pursue my dreams when he knows that's not who he married. Yes I admit I have made some mistakes as far as my job and how I prioritized things in my life but I still feel like Fitz thinks I'm not supposed to have my own career" Olivia said

"Liv, it's not that I don't want you to have your own career. Yes, I know who I married. I know that you are strong and determined and independent. But I just thought that once we had a family that you would allow me to work so that you could be with the kids" Fitz said. He never wanted her to think that he didn't value her and all he thought of her was a housewife that he could get barefoot and pregnant

"So as I do with all of my client. I must ask, what do you want from me as your therapist? And instead of having you voice this, I want you both to pick up the notepads and pens off of the table and write it down and I will read them aloud." Dr. Howard asked looking back and forth between Olivia and Fitz

Following her instructions they both wrote what they wanted to get out of the sessions with Dr. Howard and gave her the papers. She looked them over and stated

"It seems that you both want the same thing. You want me to help you bring your marriage back together, as well as help you to understand what the other is feeling"

"While I can't necessarily bring you back together, I can give you the tools you need to work on your marriage in hope that you will begin to feel as one again."

"So the first question I would like to ask of both of you, how are things in the home? In terms of living? And I heard you both say you have children so I'd like to hear more about that"

"So, we have five children, and one on the way. Our son Matthew is a sophomore at NYU, and we have a 15 year old daughter named Shauna, a 14 year old named Peyton, and two twin girls named Mackenzie and Noelle… as far as living, we are currently not living together. I made the decision to more out and take the girl with me after an argument that Olivia and I had concerning her work which resulted in me leaving New York without her, so that she could go meet with a client"

"Olivia"

"Well as he said we have five children and are currently expecting. But we don't live together at the moment. I have been working for a spot as partner at my law firm so I've been really busy, and I had to go to New York to meet with a client and my boss promised me that I would become partner if I went to New York and met with the client.

"Yea your boss who you screwed back in college" Fitz spat bitterly

"Fitz, Olivia has given you your chance so please allow her the same; continue Olivia"

"Yes so I wanted to go to New York because becoming partner at a law firm has always been a goal of mine. So after fighting with Fitz over going to New York, he said that he wanted to go with me. So we went together and upon our arrival. It is true that I slept with my boss once when we were in college when Fitz and I were broken up and then I had a son. I was unsure of my son's paternity and I have been until we went to New York and my boss insisted that we go visit my son because he felt that he was his son and Fitz revealed that he had a DNA test ran on our son when he was first born proving that he was his. Fitz then proceeded to take me out of the hotel and long story short, presented me with an ultimatum that if I wanted to go back to the hotel for the meeting that he would take the girls and move out or I could come home and quit my job. I obviously decided to go back into the hotel and because of that I have lost my family." Olivia said stopping herself as her eyes began to brim with tears

"Wow, okay, so let's slow down because a lot has been revealed. Going back to you being pregnant again. How do you feel about that? You've already stated that you think Fitz wants you to stay home and be pregnant all of the time."

"So, honestly, I'm always happy to have another part of me and Fitz growing inside of me. I love him and this baby. I just wish it would have happened at a different time and that we actually discussed getting pregnant again before it actually occurred"

"Fitz, is there anything you would like to say to Olivia about her current pregnancy?"

"Livvie, please don't think that all I want from you are babies and not for you to have a successful career as you always wanted. And your right, we should've talked about having another baby. I just want you to have time for your family and you job and it seems the only time that you will even take try to do this is when we are having another baby"

"So usually I would like to spend more time on this particular issue as I see it a lot with my couples but today after listening to the both of youI realize the main issue that is keeping you too from having a healthy relationship is Olivia's job. Olivia I heard you say you were working to become partner at you firm. Can you tell me more about all that you've had to do in order to make this happen, besides what occurred in New York?" Dr. Howard said

"Basically I've done just about everything, I go in whenever they call me, I work until the wee hours of the morning. Go out of town whenever I'm needed and also pick up any work that someone can't do for whatever personal reason that may be"

"Explain more, what personal reasons would people need for you to feel its okay to pick up their work?"

"Well for instance, one of my bosses has two young children so sometimes she needs to leave the office earlier than her normal time so that she can make it to their after school activities like soccer games or dance recitals."

"Interesting, so do you find it a little odd that these people look to you to pick up their slack when you have a home life, children and a husband which can be a very demanding personal life, yet that find it easy to ask you to ignore your responsibilities at home so that they can fulfill their own?" Dr. Howard asked

Olivia sat and thought about it for a while.

"Honestly, I've never thought about it that way. I just felt that this is what was expected of me if I wanted to gain a spot as partner" Olivia said.

"This is understandable Olivia"

"So Fitz, how does it make you feel to hear that Olivia was willing to help out co-workers so that they could spend time with their families?  
Olivia looked at Fitz and saw his jaw tighten. A tell that he was not pleased.

"Ummm ... can I be honest?"

"That's why we're here"

"I am pissed off that Olivia felt it was okay to neglect her family so that someone else could spend time with their own. When her children are up all night waiting for their mother to come home because she's spending insane hours at work so someone else can spend time with their family. That pisses me off.

"Olivia. Do you understand why Fitz gets so upset?"

"Now that you both have said it aloud…. I see why he would be upset with me… I'm …. I'm sorry" Olivia said as her tears began to flow. She didn't realize exactly what she was doing until both Dr. Howard and Fitz had said it aloud and she felt stupid that she didn't see it before now

Fitz moved over on the couch and engulfed Olivia into her arms. Putting her head against his chest and consoling her telling her that it's okay and he forgave her. While rubbing her stomach.

Dr. Howard looked at the couple in front of her and she couldn't help but feel for them. Olivia genuinely didn't realize what she was doing and Fitz seemed to be listening and understanding that.

Olivia lifted her head off of Fitz chest,

"I'm apologize" she said as she settled next to Fitz resting her head on his arm

"Non-sense, its fine" Dr. Howard said

"Actually. I think this is a good place to stop for today. But I want you both to do me a favor. Olivia I want you to work on saying 'no' to your bosses when they ask you to pick up their work, and I want you to have a serious conversation with them about giving you a schedule that allows you to spend time with your children. And Fitz I want you to work on getting your family back together. This doesn't have to happen immediately but I do what you try calling Olivia and asking her if she wants to come over and have dinner with you and the girls, or having a family day either indoors or outdoors but I need you to stop trying to live without your wife and focus on bring your family back together. You will see that your marriage will be easier and sessions will be easier if you are living together, especially with the exercises that I have in mind for the two of you. So, I feel we got a lot done today. I'll see you both in two weeks to talk some more. Have a nice night" Dr. Howard said

"Thank You" They both said at the same time.

Because the only time they could both make a session was during the day around 2pm. Fitz decided to take the rest of the day off and figured he would just pick the kids up from school once they were done. As they walked out of the office, the silence between them both was driving them crazy.

"How are you Livvie?" Fitz asked. He understood Dr. Howard when she said to stop being so angry and try and work on his family

"You mean besides emotionally hormonal? I'm fine"

"Livvie, when's the last time you've eaten?"

Olivia was silent as thought about what she had for breakfast and how Fitz would freak out if he knew she only had a granola bar and a glass of orange juice before running out of the house.

"Livvie"

"I had breakfast."

"Liv, it's the afternoon and you mean to tell me the last time you ate was when she woke up which I'm assuming was about 6am this morning?"

"Well, I had snack throughout the day. Like fruit and a bag of popcorn and some water"  
Fitz sighed and grabbed Olivia's hand

"Come with me. Let's go pick up the girls and we can all have dinner together tonight. Well go out to eat" Fitz said.  
He was thinking, maybe he needed to return home now to make sure she was taking care of herself. But he didn't want to be overbearing.

Olivia was about to protest and say that she would just grab something because she still had work to do at the office but them she remembered Dr. Howards challenge for the week.

"Okay."

Fitz smiled. He thought she was going to tell him she couldn't because of work. He knew the girls would love to see their mommy and it would be nice to go out as a family again.

**This chapter was written by lovescandal1**


End file.
